f1_journey_by_dimi_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
F1 Journey by Dimi Movies Wiki
Welcome to the F1 Journey is a fictional f1 series in the Codemasters game F1 2018. It starts in the 2020 season. Drivers Competed in the Journey Champoins {| class="article-table" !Year !Drivers Champion !Constructor !Constructors champion !Part of my journey |- |1950 |Nino Farina |Alfa Romeo |N/A |No |- |1951 |Juan Manuel Fangio |Alfa Romeo |N/A |No |- |1952 |Alberto Ascari |Ferrari |N/A |No |- |1953 |Alberto Ascari |Ferrari |N/A |No |- |1954 |Juan Manuel Fangio |Maserati Mercedes |N/A |No |- |1955 |Juan Manuel Fangio |Mercedes |N/A |No |- |1956 |Juan Manuel Fangio |Ferrari |N/A |No |- |1957 |Juan Manuel Fangio |Maserati |N/A |No |- |1958 |Mike Hawthorn |Ferrari |Vanwell |No |- |1959 |Jack Brabham |Cooper-Climax |Cooper-Climax |No |- |1960 |Jack Brabham |Cooper-Climax |Cooper-Climax |No |- |1961 |Phil Hill |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |1962 |Graham Hill |BRM |BRM |No |- |1963 |Jim Clark |Lotus-Climax |Lotus-Climax |No |- |1964 |John Surtees |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |1965 |Jim Clark |Lotus-Climax |Lotus-Climax |No |- |1966 |Jack Brabham |Brabham-Repco |Brabham-Repco |No |- |1967 |Denny Hulme |Brabham-Repco |Brabham-Repco |No |- |1968 |Graham Hill |Lotus-Ford |Lotus-Ford |No |- |1969 |Jackie Steward |Matra Ford |Matra Ford |No |- |1970 |Jochen Rindt |Lotus-Ford |Lotus-Ford |No |- |1971 |Jackie Steward |Tyrrell-Ford |Tyrrell-Ford |No |- |1972 |Emerson Fittipaldi |Lotus-Ford |Lotus-Ford |No |- |1973 |Jackie Steward |Tyrrell-Ford |Lotus-Ford |No |- |1974 |Emerson Fittipaldi |McLaren-Ford |McLaren-Ford |No |- |1975 |Niki Lauda |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |1976 |James Hunt |McLaren-Ford |Ferrari |No |- |1977 |Niki Lauda |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |1978 |Mario Andretti |Lotus-Ford |Lotus-Ford |No |- |1979 |Jody Scheckter |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |1980 |Alan Jones |Williams-Ford |Williams-Ford |No |- |1981 |Nelson Piquet |Brabham-Ford |Williams-Ford |No |- |1982 |Keke Rosberg |Williams-Ford |Ferrari |No |- |1983 |Nelson Piquet |Brabham-BMW |Ferrari |No |- |1984 |Niki Lauda |McLaren-TAG |McLaren-TAG |No |- |1985 |Alain Prost |McLaren-TAG |McLaren-TAG |No |- |1986 |Alain Prost |McLaren-TAG |Williams-Honda |No |- |1987 |Nelson Piquet |Williams-Honda |Williams-Honda |No |- |1988 |Ayrton Senna |McLaren-Honda |McLaren-Honda |No |- |1989 |Alain Prost |McLaren-Honda |McLaren-Honda |No |- |1990 |Ayrton Senna |McLaren-Honda |McLaren-Honda |No |- |1991 |Ayrton Senna |McLaren-Honda |McLaren-Honda |No |- |1992 |Nigel Mansell |Williams-Renault |Williams-Renault |No |- |1993 |Alain Prost |Williams-Renault |Williams-Renault |No |- |1994 |Michael Schumacher |Benetton-Ford |Williams-Renault |No |- |1995 |Michael Schumacher |Benetton-Renault |Benetton-Renault |No |- |1996 |Damon Hill |Williams-Renault |Williams-Renault |No |- |1997 |Jacques Villeneuve |Williams-Renault |Williams-Renault |No |- |1998 |Mika Hakkinen |McLaren-Mercedes |McLaren-Mercedes |No |- |1999 |Mika Hakkinen |McLaren-Mercedes |Ferrari |No |- |2000 |Michael Schumacher |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2001 |Michael Schumacher |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2002 |Michael Schumacher |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2003 |Michael Schumacher |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2004 |Michael Schumacher |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2005 |Fernando Alonso |Renault |Renault |No |- |2006 |Fernando Alonso |Renault |Renault |No |- |2007 |Kimi Raikkonen |Ferrari |Ferrari |No |- |2008 |Lewis Hamilton |McLaren-Mercedes |Ferrari |No |- |2009 |Jenson Button |Brawn GP |Brawn GP |No |- |2010 |Sebastian Vettel |Red Bull Racing |Red Bull Racing |No |- |2011 |Sebastian Vettel |Red Bull Racing |Red Bull Racing |No |- |2012 |Sebastian Vettel |Red Bull Racing |Red Bull Racing |No |- |2013 |Sebastian Vettel |Red Bull Racing |Red Bull Racing |No |- |2014 |Lewis Hamilton |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2015 |Lewis Hamilton |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2016 |Nico Rosberg |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2017 |Lewis Hamilton |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2018 |Lewis Hamilton |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2019 | Lewis Hamilton |Mercedes |Mercedes |No |- |2020 |Sebastian Vettel |Ferrari |Ferrari |Yes |- |2021 |Dimi Movies |Red Bull |Red Bull |Yes Category:Browse